Daniel's missing
by tiphaine beckett
Summary: Daniel a disparu... Xover Stargate SG1 FBI, portés disparus. [chapitre 16 en ligne] TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**DANIEL'S MISSING**

**Résumé** : Daniel a disparu... Cross-over Stargate SG1 – FBI, portés disparus.

**Rating** : K+

**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages des deux séries ne m'appartiennent, et c'est bien dommage... Seul le personnage de Soranne m'appartient...

**Spoilers** : saison 9 pour stargate SG1

**Note** : Ma première fic, autre que sur Stargate Atlantis, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire...

**Note 2** : Merci à ma fidèle lectrice accro aux fics et aux shipps, Sady... Merci de m'avoir lu, de m'avoir encouragée et supportée... Cette fic t'es dédiée...

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York**

- Docteur Jackson ?

L'homme interpellé se retourna.

- On se connaît ?

- Vous allez nous suivre sans résistance, sinon nous allons nous occuper de votre amie.

Une arme fut pointée dans son dos. Il suivit les deux hommes et monta dans la voiture qui les attendait. Cette dernière partie en trombe.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Disparu depuis une heure.**

L'équipe de Jack Malone venait d'arriver sur les lieux de l'enlèvement, après un coup de fil anonyme.

- Qui a disparu ?

C'était l'agent Danny Taylor qui venait de poser la question.

- Un homme, entre 30 et 40 ans, brun, entre 1m70 et 1m80.

- D'accord, qui sait combien d'hommes, âgés entre 30 et 40 ans, bruns, mesurant entre 1m70 et 1m80 habitent dans cette ville ?

- Justement. Bon Martin et Sam, vous faites le tour des commerçants de la rue, savoir si quelqu'un n'a pas vu quelque chose. Danny et Vivian, apparemment il sortait de cet immeuble, vous faites le tour de tous les appartements, savoir s'il est venu voir quelqu'un ou s'il habitait ici. Moi je vais voir si les caméras de surveillance de la banque d'en face ont filmé quelque chose.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Disparu depuis une heure quinze minutes.**

Ils avaient déjà vu dix personnes, et c'était toujours la même réponse négative qu'ils entendaient. Ils se dirigèrent vers le dernier appartement du troisième étage. Une femme vint leur ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour. Agent Taylor du FBI, et voici l'agent Johnson. Nous aimerions savoir si un homme d'une trentaine d'année, brun, entre 1m70 et 1m80 habite avec vous ou serais passé vous voir, il y a un peu plus d'une heure.

- Heu oui, j'ai reçu une visite d'un vieil ami cet après-midi qui pourrait correspondre à votre description, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Il se pourrait que votre ami ait disparu. Il est parti il y a combien de temps de chez vous ?

- Il y a un peu moins d'une heure et demi...

Danny et Vivian se regardèrent.

- Vous voulez peut être entrer ?

Elle les fit entrer dans son appartement, et les fit s'installer dans le salon.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Ils refusèrent tous les deux.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous pose quelques questions ?

- Si ça avait été le cas, je ne vous aurais pas fait entrer.

- Très bien. Tout d'abord comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Soranne Oreste.

- Vous pouvez nous parler de l'homme qui est passé chez vous ?

- Le docteur Daniel Jackson. C'est un Egyptologue. C'est un vieil ami, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis.

- Combien de temps il a passé chez vous ?

- Il est arrivé aux alentours de 8h30. On a pris un petit déjeuner ensemble. On a discuté de l'époque où on travaillait ensemble, de ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, et des raisons de mon départ.

- Il vous a renvoyé ou vous avez démissionné ?

- Je suis partie, pour des raisons personnelles. Vous voulez peut être voir une photo de lui ?

- Si vous en avez une.

Elle se leva, et alla dans une pièce adjacente au salon. Elle revint peu de temps après, une photo à la main. Elle leur tendit la photo.

- C'est l'homme au centre.

- Qui sont les autres personnes autour ?

- Des collègues de travail, et aussi de très bons amis...

- Est-ce que vous avez partagé autre chose que de l'amitié avec lui ?

- Daniel et moi ? Non il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié...

- Où il habite ?

- A Colorado Springs, dans le Colorado, c'est là bas aussi qu'il travaille.

- Et il a fait tout ce chemin pour vous voir ?

- Non, il devait participer à un séminaire. Il en a profité pour venir me dire bonjour, et essayer de me convaincre de revenir travailler avec lui...

- Vous avez accepté ?

- J'ai dis que je devais réfléchir à la proposition. On devait se revoir avant son départ, normalement.

- Parlez-nous de l'époque où vous travailliez ensemble ?

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

- Que faisiez-vous ?

- Des recherches...

- De quels types ?

- Je suis désolé, c'est classé top secret...

- Bon, et que fait-il maintenant ?

- Des recherches...

- Laissez-moi deviner, ça aussi c'est Top Secret ? Nous sommes des agents du FBI...

- Je sais, vous devez avoir tout un tas d'autorisations, mais elles ne sont pas encore assez hautes.

- Un de vos amis s'est fait kidnapper et vous parlez de confidentialité ?

- Agent Taylor, je ne vous parle pas de confidentialité, mais de sécurité nationale. Je suis sure que vous connaissez la différence... Même si je le voulais, je ne peux pas vous révéler sur quoi il travaille...

- Bon très bien. Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. On risque de repasser pour plus d'informations. On peut garder la photo ?

- Oui, bien sur, j'ai un double.

Elle les raccompagna à la porte.

- Bonne journée.

- Vous aussi, au fait, Daniel mesure un peu plus d'1m80.

**TBC**

**-o°OO°o-**

Alors, ce début, vous en pensez quoi ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis... J'ai fini de taper cette fic, je pense poster deux fois par semaine, le lundi et le jeudi. Merci de m'avoir lu, et à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me touche... On est jeudi, et voila le nouveau chapitre...

**Note 2** : Sur une remarque de Idrill, voila l'adresse où vous pourrez trouver une photo de l'équipe du FBI avec leurs noms pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas : www(dot)mezimages(dot)com(slash)image(slash)titi0302(slash)10247682(dot)jpg (remplacez les (dot) par des points et les (slash) par /)

**Note pour Idrill** : Et oui, Daniel est grand ! Désolée pour toi, pas de scène chaude pour cette fic, ni pour la suite, j'en ai marre d'en écrire...

**Note pour Joker73** : Contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que cette suite va te plaire aussi...

**Note pour Sady** : Merci d'être ma bêta lectrice auto désignée... La fin, je l'ai écrite spécialement pour toi, alors j'espère bien qu'elle t'as plu... Mais il y a encore 14 chapitres avant la fin si j'ai bien compté... Je t'adore ma puce, gros bisous...

**-o°OO°o-**

Ils retrouvèrent leurs trois collègues dans la rue.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Les commerçants n'ont rien vu, rien entendu. Et toi ?

- Pareil pour les caméras de surveillance.

- On a peut être quelque chose. Un certain Daniel Jackson est passé voir une de ses vieilles amies, ici même. Il correspond à la description.

- Vous l'avez interrogée ?

- Ils ont travaillé ensemble à une époque. C'est un Egyptologue, c'est elle qui a démissionné, ils étaient justes amis, et il habite et travaille dans le Colorado... Au moins, on sait ce qu'il a fait de 8h30 jusqu'à son enlèvement.

- Vous savez sur quoi ils travaillaient à l'époque ?

- Je crois que ça va poser un petit problème...

- Et pourquoi ça, Danny ?

- Elle nous a dit que c'était classé Top Secret, et que même nos autorisations n'étaient pas assez élevées...

- Je crois que je devrai avoir une petite discussion avec cette femme.

- Elle ne te dira rien, sécurité nationale oblige.

- Sécurité nationale ?

- Et oui, Martin... Notre cher ami le disparu travaille sur un projet Top Secret... Et mon instinct me dit que son enlèvement et lié à son travail...

- Bon, vous allez me trouver un maximum d'information sur ce Daniel Jackson.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Au même moment, appartement de Soranne.**

- Sergent, dites-moi, vous êtes nouveau à ce poste ?

_/Oui madame. /_

- Bon, alors, écoutez-moi très attentivement. J'ai travaillé au SGC, avec le général O'Neill, le colonel Carter, le docteur Jackson et Teal'C. Vous connaissez Teal'C ? Vous savez le Jaffa, grand, baraqué, avec un symbole doré en plein milieu du front... Et au SGC, il y a la porte des Etoiles, qui ouvre des vortex vers d'autres planètes à des milliers années lumière de la Terre. Vous voulez bien me passer le colonel Carter maintenant, ou il faut que je vous donne d'autres détails ?

_/Je vous la passe tout de suite. /_

Elle patienta deux minutes. Le sergent qu'elle avait eu au téléphone semblait paniqué par le fait qu'elle sache autant de chose sur le projet. Elle entendit le cliquetis qui signifiait que Sam répondait.

_/Colonel Carter. /_

- Sam, c'est Soranne.

_/Comment tu vas /_

- Plutôt bien et toi ?

_/Ca va... Alors quoi de neuf /_

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'apprendre...

_/Quoi /_

- Daniel s'est fait kidnapper en bas de chez moi. Le FBI est passé.

_/Tu n'as rien dit sur le projet.../_

- Bien sur que non, je leur ai dit que c'était classé Top Secret, et que leurs autorisations n'étaient pas assez élevées. Mais je crois qu'ils vont revenir me voir quand ils se rendront compte que les neuf dernières années de la vie de Daniel sont classées confidentielles. Ca ne te parait louche, toi, qu'il se soit fait enlever juste en bas de chez moi ?

_/Si, un peu... Bon, je vais en parler tout de suite au général Landry, et je vais essayer de le convaincre de nous laisser venir à New York, enquêter sur cette affaire. On aura plus de chances de retrouver Daniel nous-même que le FBI. /_

- C'est sur...

_/Je te rappelle tout à l'heure pour te dire ce que nous faisons.../_

- Très bien... Oh, et Sam ?

_/Oui /_

- Tu devrais dire au nouveau standardiste que j'ai travaillé au SGC pour qu'il ne me prenne plus la tête pendant 15 minutes pour savoir comment j'ai eu le numéro de la base...

_/Très bien, je le préviendrai.../_

- Merci.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Base du SGC, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, disparu depuis deux heures.**

- Colonel Carter, entrez...

- Mon général, je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone du docteur Soranne Oreste...

- La personne que le docteur Jackson est allé voir pour la convaincre de revenir ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Elle vient de m'informer que Daniel a été enlevé en bas de chez elle. Le FBI est déjà sur l'affaire, mais je crains qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, étant donné que tout ce qui concerne Daniel pour ces neuf dernières années est classé confidentiel...

- Que me proposez-vous ?

- Que SG1 aille à New York, mon général.

- Vous voulez enquêter vous-même ?

- Avec le colonel Mitchell et Teal'C... Et Soranne.

- Très bien, mais je veux un rapport toutes les six heures... Je vais appeler le Président pour qu'il mette un jet à votre disposition le plus rapidement possible.

- Bien, mon général.

- Allez prévenir le reste de votre équipe.

- A vos ordres, mon général.

Elle sortit du bureau et se dirigea vers le gymnase. Lorsqu'elle entra, Teal'c était en train de montrer quelques techniques de combat Jaffa à Cameron.

- Messieurs...

- Colonel Carter...

- Vous avez déjà visité New York ?

- Ce n'est pas là bas qu'est parti Daniel ?

- Oh, il s'est fait enlever en bas de chez Soranne...

- Soranne ?

- Son ancienne assistante...

- Oh, la jolie jeune femme sur votre photo de groupe dont il ne veut jamais me parler...

- Celle là. Vous allez avoir le plaisir de la rencontrer...

- On part quand ?

**TBC**

**-o°OO°o-**

J'espère que cette suite vous a plu... Sûrement celui que j'ai écrit le plus facilement... Mais laissez des reviews que je sache ce que vous en pensez... Bisous tout le monde, et à lundi...


	3. Chapter 3

**Note** : Merci à tous pour vos reviews...

**Note pour Idrill** : Merci pour cette longue review... Mais on commence à s'habituer à voir Daniel disparaître dans la série... Regarde dans la saison 8, quand il a été enlevé par Réplicarter, les autres pensaient qu'il était dans le vaisseaux quand il a été détruit et y en a pas un qui pleure, alors... Et puis, ils savent cacher leurs émotions, ce sont des militaires je te rappelle... Quant à ta prédilection pour les scènes chaudes, tu peux toujours courir pour que je te présente des excuses en place publique, non mais pourquoi je m'excuserai de dire la vérité, hein ?

**Note pour Joker73** : J'espère que tes doigts sont toujours entiers...lol En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils le resteront jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire...

**Note pour Sady** : Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'attendais à cette fin là pour la fic ? La suite je la tape, j'ai pas pu terminer hier, j'ai eu une migraine d'enfer, mais tu l'auras aujourd'hui normalement...

**Note pour Xyrae** : Tu as vu, je n'ai pas oublié...

**Note pour Miss Sheppard** : Contente que le début te plaise... Pour le Sam-Martin, pas dans cette fic, désolée...

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis cinq heures.**

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Sam commença l'exposé de la vie de Daniel.

- Daniel Jackson, né en 1970. Ses parents sont morts alors qu'il était enfant. Il a été élevé par son grand-père, Nicolas Ballard, mort il y a environ 8 ans. C'est un Egyptologue réputé pour ces thèses plutôt loufoques.

- Loufoques ?

- Sa théorie était que les grandes pyramides d'Egypte servaient de piste d'atterrissage aux extra-terrestres.

- Très bien qu'est-ce qu'on a d'autre ?

- Tout ce qui concerne sa vie des neuf dernières années est classé confidentiel.

- Bon, Danny, Martin, vous allez me chercher cette fille chez qui il est allé. Sam, Vivian, vous me cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur elle, je veux un maximum d'informations. Avec un peu de chances on trouvera quelque chose…

New York, appartement de Soranne.

- Oui, Sam, je serai à l'aéroport à votre arrivée… Attends, on sonne à la porte.

Elle s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Devines un peu qui j'ai devant moi ? Tu sais l'agent du FBI dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure ? Oui, le sexy… Et il est plutôt bien accompagné je dois dire…

Danny et Martin se regardèrent.

- Bon, je te laisse. Je crois que pour finir je ne serai pas à l'aéroport à l'heure prévue. Si tu me cherches, je serai sûrement au bureau du FBI. Oui, c'est ça, a tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et regarda les deux hommes.

- Messieurs les agents. Vous êtes bien un agent du FBI ?

- Agent Fitzgerald.

- Comme Kennedy ?

- Si vous voulez.

- Alors, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Vous voulez bien nous accompagner au bureau du FBI ?

- Je savais bien que j'aurais du parier… Vous me laissez prendre mon manteau et mon sac ?

Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les deux hommes restèrent dans l'entrée.

- Elle a dit que j'étais sexy…

- Et que tu étais plutôt bien accompagné…

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui suis sexy…

- Vous allez vous remettre de ce que j'ai dit au téléphone ?

Elle les regardait d'un air à la fois interrogatif et amusé.

- Parce que ce n'est pas tout ça, mais votre supérieur va nous attendre, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air très inquiète…

- Je sais que je suis innocente, et je connais Danny…

Martin la regarda d'un air interrogatif.

- Vous connaissez l'agent Taylor ?

- Depuis cet après midi seulement. Pourquoi ?

- Ouah, et elle t'appelle déjà Danny ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? Danny, c'est le surnom qu'on donne à Daniel. Parce que vous vous appelez Danny ?

- C'est exact.

- Danny… Moui, ça vous va plutôt bien je trouve… Et vous, c'est comment ?

- Martin.

Il lui ouvrit la portière arrière pour qu'elle monte.

- Enchantée.

Elle monta et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Une fois les deux hommes montés, et le contact mis, elle toussota.

- Un problème ?

- Vous êtes des représentants de la loi, non ?

- Oui…

- On ne vous a pas appris à l'école que le port de la ceinture de sécurité était obligatoire ?

- Si, bien sur.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'attachèrent.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller ?

- Oh, je disais juste ça comme ça, moi.

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis cinq heures trente.**

- Si vous voulez bien patienter ici.

Il l'avait emmené dans une des salles de réunion, qui servait de salle d'interrogatoire.

- Très bien. Je vais attendre.

Ils sortirent de la salle.

- Je crois que Jack va s'amuser avec elle.

- Ca tu peux le dire… Tu crois qu'on a une touche ?

- Peut être bien. Mais lequel de nous deux va-t-elle choisir ?

- Hé, c'est moi qui suis sexy…

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passé une tête.

- Oh, vous êtes peut être mignons tous les deux, mais ne vous faites pas d'idées, je dois vous rappeler que je suis une suspecte potentielle dans une affaire d'enlèvement ?

Elle rentra sa tête et referma la porte.

**TBC**

**-o°OO°o-**

Alors la suite jeudi, bien entendu... En attendant, j'espère que ça vous plait... Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, et un plus grand merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Et un énorme bisou à ma bêta lectrice que j'adore...


	4. Chapter 4

**Note** : Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic...

**Note pour Joker73** : Bon, tu vas laisser tes mains tranquilles, elles ne t'ont rien fait les pauvres...MDR Je continue, je continue, et même beaucoup...lol Merci à toi pour tes reviews, c'est super sympa...

**Note pour Sady** : Tu adores tout les chapitres, non ? LOL Encore un immense merci pour être ma bêta lectrice, c'est très gentil... La suite, je suppose que tu ne parles pas du prochain chapitre, qui sera là lundi, mais de l'autre suite, elle arrive, elle arrive, avec ce que tu attends tellement... Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore...

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis six heures.**

- Bonjour. Agent Jack Malone, et voici l'agent Samantha Spade…

- Jack, Samantha, Danny, ne me dites pas qu'un autre de vos agents s'appellent Teal'C, sinon je crie au complot…

- Pardon ?

- Laissez tomber. Enchantée, Soranne Oreste.

- Mademoiselle Oreste, on aimerait vous poser quelques questions…

- Très bien. Je vous écoute.

- Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous le docteur Jackson ?

- Ca fait quatre ans qu'on s'est rencontré…

- Comment vous vous êtes connus ?

- Il avait besoin d'une assistante, j'étais une des rares archéologues à ne pas avoir critiquer ses travaux, et même à considérer ses hypothèses comme plausibles, et le cercle des archéologues est assez restreint, vous savez. Enfin voilà, il est arrivé un jour dans mon bureau, on a discuté, il m'a fait une proposition que je ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Et pourquoi avoir démissionné ?

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit à vos collègues, pour des raisons personnelles.

- Combien de temps avez-vous travaillé avec lui ?

- Pendant un an, j'ai été une vraie assistante, mais après quelques changements, si je peux appeler ça comme ça, j'ai eu mon propre bureau…

- Est-ce que vous et le docteur Jackson avez eu une relation extraprofessionnelle ?

- Si vous voulez savoir si on a couché ensemble, la réponse est non. Si vous voulez savoir si on s'est embrassé, la réponse est oui, si vous voulez savoir si c'est pour ça que j'ai démissionné, la réponse est à nouveau non.

- Très bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler de son travail ?

- Je sais que si je suis ici, c'est parce que je suis la seule à le connaître, et que les neuf dernières années de sa vie sont classées top secret…

- Ce qui me paraît bizarre, c'est que ça soit fait par l'armée…

- Mais l'armée travaille aussi avec des civils…

- Vous savez que si j'appelle mon patron, je peux avoir toutes les autorisations ?

Elle se pencha vers lui.

- Votre patron ne peut pas vous donner cette autorisation la. Il devra appeler son patron qui lui-même appellera son patron, tout ça pour en arriver au grand patron. Il vous faut l'aval de notre cher président… Et elle n'est pas donnée aussi facilement que ça. La seule chose que je puisse vous donner, est le numéro de téléphone d'où Danny travaille, mais ils sont déjà au courant de la situation, et son équipe est déjà en route pour cette ville. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu l'idée de leur préciser que je serai ici, donc c'est le premier endroit où ils vont venir.

- J'aimerais quand même ce numéro…

- Très bien, vous demanderez le général Landry de ma part. Précisez bien au sergent qu'il dise au général que c'est au sujet du docteur Jackson. S'il refuse de coopérer, passez-moi le téléphone, je suis sure qu'il accédera à ma demande…

- Merci de votre coopération…

- N'allez pas croire que le sort de Danny ne m'intéresse pas, au contraire, je suis très inquiète pour lui, mais il a déjà affronté pire, croyez-moi…

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, un agent sera posté à la porte…

- Vous pourrez me prévenir quand mes amis seront arrivés ?

- Si vous voulez…

Jack et Sam sortirent de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Elle n'a pas couché avec lui, et n'en a même pas envie. Elle est vraiment inquiète, même si elle essaie de le cacher… Elle veut nous aider, mais elle ne peut pas…

- Comment tu peux être sur qu'elle veut nous aider ?

- Si elle ne le voulait pas, elle aurait demandé un avocat, et ne nous aurait pas donner ce numéro de téléphone, ni proposait de nous aider à avoir ce général Landry au téléphone…

- Je crois qu'elle se sent responsable de sa disparition… Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'elle voulait dire, par il a affronté pire ?

- Qu'il a affronté des situations pires que celle-là!

**TBC**

**-o°OO°o-**

Bon, j'avoue que ce chapitre là est un peu plus court, mais c'est dur de faire des découpages... J'ai essayé de faire des chapitres a peu près équilibrés, mais c'est dur parfois... Bon, j'espère que cette suite vous a plus... Merci tout le monde de lire cette fic, et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews...


	5. Chapter 5

**Note** : Bon, je ne le répèterai jamais assez : merciiiiiiiii à tous pour vos reviews, et merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, c'est très gentil à vous...Désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster hier, mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec le site... Encore une fois, désolée, mais je saurais me faire pardonner...

**Note pour Joker73** : Mais laisse ton corps tranquille voyons... Pour le découpage, c'est un peu fait exprès de vous laisser sur votre fin, sinon ça ne serait pas drôle pour...moi ! (Oui je suis une grande sadique, et fière de l'être...) lol.

**Note pour Sady** : Rolala, la suite de la suite... Ca arrive, ça arrive, aujourd'hui c'est séance « travaillage de mes deux fics », avec peut être ce que tu sais, même sûrement ce que tu sais... Encore merci d'être ma « bêta lectrice auto désignée »... Gros bisous, j'tadore...

**Note pour Idrill** : Toi ? Complètement à l'ouest ? Tu crois ? lol Comment veux-tu que je te fasse passée pour plus obsédée que tu n'es déjà ? Et au fait vive Cam et son P-90, n'est-ce pas ? (C'est bon, là je suis traumatisée à vie...)PTDR

**Note pour Vanes** : Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, et Vala n'apparaîtra pas, je suis désolée pour tous ses fans (dont je fais partie d'ailleurs...lol)

**Note pour Neverland** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise... Voila la suite, le lundi comme promis... Pour la confrontation SG1-FBI, je te laisse lire...

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis neuf heures.**

Trois personnes rentrèrent dans les locaux du FBI. On leur indiqua où ils pouvaient trouver l'équipe chargée de la disparition de Daniel. Ils s'approchèrent des deux agents présents.

- On peut vous aider ?

- Nous cherchons l'équipe qui recherche le docteur Jackson.

- Agent Taylor, et voici l'agent Fitzgerald…

- Colonel Samantha Carter, Colonel Cameron Mitchell, et voici Murray Teal'C. Qui est le responsable de l'équipe ?

- C'est moi. Agent Jack Malone. Colonels, monsieur. Je crois qu'une personne aimerait vous voir…

Soranne s'approcha et sourit.

- Sam…

Elles se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Soranne, tu as l'air en pleine forme…

- Toi aussi.

Elle s'approcha de Teal'C.

- Contente de vous revoir.

- Moi de même.

Elle le serra dans ses bras. Il fut surpris par ce geste. Elle se tourna vers le troisième arrivant.

- Je crois qu'on n'a pas été présenté…

- Colonel Cameron Mitchell… Dites, vous allez me serrer dans vos bras aussi ?

- Daniel m'a beaucoup parlé de vous… Et je dois avouer que vous êtes plus mignon que je ne l'imaginais… Quant à vous serrer dans les bras, sachez que je ne serre pas n'importe qui…

- Laissez moi vous présenter le reste de mon équipe. Vous connaissez déjà les agents Martin Fitzgerald, et Danny Taylor. Voici Vivian Johnson, et Samantha Spade…

Soranne se tourna vers Sam et la regarda en souriant…

- Tu as vu, il y a Sam, Jack et Danny, ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose ?

Elle lui sourit en retour, et se tourna vers Jack.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une salle où on pourrait parler tranquillement ?

- Oui, bien sur, suivez-moi.

Cameron s'approcha de Soranne pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la salle de réunion.

- Vous savez que Daniel n'a jamais voulu me parler de vous ?

- Oh, je dois dire que je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose pour vous… Je n'ai pas raison Sam ?

Les deux jeunes femmes blondes se retournèrent.

- Désolée, je parlais au colonel. C'est une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose que Daniel n'ait pas parlé de moi au colonel ?

- Appelez-moi Cameron…

- Je crois qu'il ne va pas regretter de te connaître…

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- En tout cas, il vous va bien cet uniforme.

Elle le laissa passer devant dans la salle de réunion et pencha légèrement la tête. Elle fit un grand sourire.

- Vraiment très bien…

Sam la regarda et sourit…

- Toi alors, tu n'as vraiment pas changé…

- Hé, on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes… Et il faut bien profiter de la vue, ça sert à ça les yeux, non ?

Ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas été perplexe face à la jeune femme. Elle semblait s'amuser de la situation, alors que ses yeux reflétaient la peur et l'inquiétude. Tout le monde la regardait amusé pour certains, interrogatifs pour d'autre.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je réagis comme ça au stress… Et le plus important, c'est de retrouver Daniel, pas essayer de comprendre mes réactions…

Ils commencèrent à interroger les nouveaux arrivants.

- Savez-vous pourquoi le docteur Jackson était à New York ?

- Officiellement, il participe à un séminaire…

- Et officieusement ?

- Il est venu pour convaincre Soranne de revenir…

- Mais pourquoi vous voulez tant que je revienne ?

- On l'a trouvée…

- Quoi ?

- Mais tu sais bien, ce dont parlait la tablette…

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, on l'a trouvée, il y a un an. Une équipe y est basée… Tu ne le savais pas ?

- Non, Daniel ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet… Lui, quand on le retrouve, il va voir…

- Je suppose que ce dont vous parlez est top secret…

- Que ceux qui comprennent de quoi elle parle lève la main…

C'était Cameron qui avait lancé l'idée. Trois personnes levèrent la main, Sam, Soranne et Teal'C.

- Tout ça ne fait pas avancer l'affaire…

- Si ça peut vous aider, nous pouvons vous parler du travail du docteur Jackson…

- Ca serait déjà un bon début…

- Très bien, Daniel aide l'armée dans ses recherches…

- Je ne savais pas que l'armée s'intéressait à l'archéologie…

- Agent Taylor, ne dit-on pas que connaître le passé aide à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs dans le futur ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait en vouloir au docteur Jackson ?

Soranne du se retenir pour ne pas répondre ce qu'elle avait en tête…

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Pour me faire pardonner, un deuxième chapitre pour vous aujourd'hui... SURPRISE...lol

**Note pour Joker73** : Tu as vu, tu n'as pas eu à attendre jusqu'à jeudi pour la suite... Oui, fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner...

**Note pour Sady** : Je sais que tu attends une certaine chose avec impatience... je me dépêches d'écrire, parce que ce que tu attends avec impatience arrive très très très bientôt...

**Note pour Idrill** : Tu as bien répété ? Non, parce que j'ai la flemme de changer mon erreur au chapitre précédent, elle devra attendre (j'ai seulement changé ce matin une erreur sur Retrouvailles et une sur Changements, donc je crois que j'ai le temps pour celle-la...lol) Je crois qu'à un moment de ce chapitre, tu vas rigoler (je jure que je l'ai écrit bien bien bien avant de connaître la photo...) Mais si continues à lireeeeuuuuuhhhh... Bon si tu arrêtes de lire, j'arrête d'écrire will always love you... (oui ce sont des négociations, et pas du chantage !) :D

**-o°OO°o-**

- Mis à part son ancien voisin, je ne vois pas…

Soranne ne put s'empêcher d'interroger Sam.

- Celui qui avait l'impression que Daniel tournait un peu trop autour de sa copine et qui l'a menacé de lui faire tout un tas de chose s'il le revoyait un peu trop près d'elle à son goût ?

- Oui, celui là même. Sa fiancée la largué la veille de leur mariage, et il a perdu son travail en même temps, et où il a déménagé ?

- A New York… Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant ?

- Vous avez le nom de cet homme ?

- Si je me souviens bien de son nom c'était Syler, comme notre super sergent…

- Oui, Syler, c'est ça, bonne mémoire Soranne…

- Merci, Sam… Mais ça remonte à loin, tout ça, non ?

- Mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer… Merci de votre aide…

- Dites, je peux rentrer chez moi ? Ce n'est pas que je ne me plaise pas ici, vous choisissez plutôt bien vos agents, mais bon, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir cette nuit…

- Oh, oui bien sur…

- Si vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver maintenant…

Jack se tourna vers SG1.

- Où pourrait-on vous trouver si on a besoin d'aide ?

- Nous devrions descendre à l'hôtel…

- Pas question, vous restez chez moi.

- Mais…

- Sam, il n'y a pas de mais. Je te signale que j'habite un loft, et j'ai deux chambres d'amis, que je n'utilise que quand mes parents ou mes sœurs viennent, et j'ai un canapé.

- Bon, et bien, comme ça, ils sauront où nous trouver aussi…

Ils sortirent tous les quatre du bâtiment.

- Vous avez loués une voiture ?

- Bien sur, ma chère… Tu n'as pas la tienne ?

- Non, j'ai été très galamment accompagnée, par deux agents du FBI…

Sam ouvrit la portière conducteur et s'installa, Soranne à ses côtés, et les deux hommes derrière.

- Lequel des deux tu vas choisir ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air de les laisser indifférents…

- Non, mais pour qui tu me fais passer là ? Et toi, ça avance avec tu sais qui ?

- Qui est « tu sais qui » ?

- Mon cher Cameron, si j'avais voulu que vous le sachiez, j'aurais dit son prénom… Alors ?

- Comment tu es au courant ?

- J'ai mes sources…

- Attends, ne me dis pas qu'il te l'a dit ?

- Sans moi, il n'aurait jamais osé faire tu sais quoi…

- Je le connais ?

- Colonel, ce dossier là est encore plus confidentiel que le projet Porte des Etoiles. Vous n'avez pas toutes les autorisations nécessaires…

- Comment il faut faire pour les avoir ?

- Déjà, il faut être de préférence de sexe féminin…

Elle se retourna, et laissa ses yeux se balader.

- Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être votre cas, mais je n'ai pas encore vérifié… Sam, à la prochaine intersection tu tourne à droite, et après la deuxième à gauche… Voilà c'est le troisième bâtiment à droite.

Sam se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. Soranne les fit rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle prit son courrier, et monta les escaliers. Arriver au troisième étage, elle se dirigea vers son appartement. Elle les fit entrer.

- Bienvenue dans mon antre. Voilà, vous faites comme chez vous. Voilà la salle à manger, qui me sert énormément… Le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain, et ma chambre.

Ils montèrent les escaliers qui menaient au second niveau.

- Et la, il y a une deuxième salle de bains, et les deux chambres d'amis. Maintenant, vous décidez de qui dors où…

Le colonel Mitchell se proposa pour dormir sur le canapé. Ils redescendirent dans le salon.

- Si vous voulez boire quelque chose, c'est dans la cuisine, ainsi que les verres. Je n'avais pas prévu autant de visite… Ca vous va spaghettis bolognaise pour ce soir ? J'irai faire quelques emplettes demain… En attendant, vous pouvez regarder la télé, j'ai le câble, ou faire ce que vous voulez…

Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, et prépara tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des spaghettis bolognaise. Elle sortit de quoi mettre la table, et déposa le tout dans la salle à manger. Sam se leva.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Tatata, tu restes assise, tu es invitée.

Pendant que l'eau bouillait, elle mit la table. Puis elle retourna s'affairer aux fourneaux. Pendant ce temps, Sam téléphona au général pour lui faire un rapport, tandis que Teal'C et Cameron regardait un épisode de McGyver. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils passèrent à table.

- Hum, dites-moi, dans une vie antérieure, vous n'avez pas été cuisinière ?

- Contente que ça vous plaise Cameron… Au fait, Sam, je te félicite pour tout à l'heure…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Le fameux voisin de Daniel…

- Heureusement que tu étais là pour inventer toute cette histoire…

- Heureusement que je me souviens du programme télé de la veille… A ton avis, quand est-ce qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte ?

- Quand on aura retrouvé Daniel, j'espère…

- Alors, dis-moi à quoi tu penses… Au NID ?

- Ma chère, le NID n'existe plus… Maintenant, c'est la Confrérie…

- C'est vrai que Daniel les a rapidement mentionnés… Comme les nouveaux « méchants », les Sories ?

- Oris…

- Oui, c'est ça, merci Cameron, comme quoi vous n'êtes pas totalement inutil, vous faites remonter la moyenne des hommes… Revenons à la Confrérie, tu penses que ce sont eux qui ont enlevé Daniel ?

- C'est possible, ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, pour qu'il leur traduise des symboles, pour qu'ils puissent voler un des vaisseaux d'Anubis. Enfin bref, ils en ont les moyens, et j'avoue que ce sont les suspects idéaux, non ?

- La question est pourquoi ici, et pourquoi maintenant ?

- Je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note** : On est jeudi, et comme promis le nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

**Note pour Joker73** : Les allusions sont un peu mises dans la fic exprès...Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture.

**Note pour Sady** : Merci d'attendre aussi patiemment, je t'envoie la suite juste après... Merci d'être ma bêta lectrice, merci de ton soutient et de tes encouragements. Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore.

**Note pour Idrill** : Comment ça mon chantage ? Si tu ne veux plus lire, c'est ton droit, moi je ne te force pas... Hé, je n'ai pas précisé où elle regardait moi... Toute suite le P-90... C'est toi la cochonne...MDR Et puis, quoi, il faut bien profiter de nos yeux...

**-o°OO°o-**

Le reste du repas se passa en conjonctures. Puis Soranne débarrassa la table. Elle les regarda tous les trois.

- Vous savez que je suis contente que vous soyez là… Allez, tous au lit, vous semblez exténués tous les trois… Et puis, comme on dit, la nuit porte conseil, peut être que quelqu'un aura une idée lumineuse… Cameron, je dépose ça dans la cuisine, et je vous rapporte tout ce qu'il faut pour faire votre lit…

Tous les trois acquiescèrent. Sam et Teal'C montèrent dans leurs chambres. Soranne pris les assiettes avec les couverts dessus, et déposa tout sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Quand elle se retourna, Cameron était sur le pas de la porte.

- Je dépose où tout ça ?

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les plats des mains.

- J'avais dit que vous étiez des invités…

- Et alors, ça n'empêche pas d'aider…

Elle le regarda et sourit…

- Merci, c'est très gentil.

Elle repartit dans la salle à manger et ramena les verres. Il la suivit en prenant les dernières choses qui restaient sur la table.

- Bon, je vais chercher de quoi faire votre lit…

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je crois que je suis encore capable de porter des draps, une couverture et des coussins…

Elle revint deux minutes après avec tout dans les mains. Elle se rendit dans le salon, et commença à faire le lit.

- Vous savez, j'aurais pu le faire seul… Vous devriez aller vous coucher…

- Peut être, mais je n'ai pas encore envie de dormir… En fait, je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit…

- Et vous faites quoi pour ne pas dormir beaucoup ?

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas prêt à entendre ce que je vais dire…

- Vous savez, je suis militaire, alors j'ai déjà entendu pas mal de choses…

- Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Je lis… Voilà ce que fait une femme seule, chez elle, la nuit, quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir…

- Vous ne devez pas être seule si souvent que ça…

- Plus que vous ne semblez le penser. Sur ce, j'ai de la vaisselle qui m'attend dans ma cuisine, une compagne fidèle, elle, la vaisselle…

- Vous voulez de l'aide ? De toutes façons, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir tout de suite, alors, autant que je serve à quelque chose…

- Je suis sure que vous ne servez pas qu'à ça…

- Dites, vous êtes toujours comme ça, ou c'est juste avec moi ?

- Oh, hé, dites que ça ne vous plait pas une fille qui vous matte, et moi je deviens la reine d'Angleterre…

- Mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce ne me plaisait pas, je voulais juste savoir…

- Je vous aime bien, Cameron…

- Moi aussi, je m'aime bien…

- Vous êtes un petit marrant vous…Vous avez pris des cours à la Jack O'Neill's school ou quoi ?

- Redevenons sérieux…

- Ha, parce que vous ne l'étiez pas vous ? Désolée…

- Vous avez travaillé longtemps au SGC ?

- Deux ans… J'ai l'impression que ça remonte à des siècles…

- Et si ce n'est pas indiscret, pourquoi vous êtes partie ?

- Franchement, vous allez être le premier à qui je vais le dire, et je compte sur vous pour ne le répéter à personne…

- Bien sur…

- Je ne sais pas…Vous vous rendez compte, j'ai quitté le SGC, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Et maintenant, tout me revient à la figure comme un boomerang… Daniel qui vient ici pour me convaincre de revenir, Daniel qui se fait enlever, SG1 nouvelle génération qui débarque… Et maintenant, j'ai les fédéraux qui vont me coller aux fesses, pardonnez l'expression. Et je dois réfléchir au fait de revenir au SGC, ou pas… Vous voulez un café ?

- Si vous en avez…

Elle le prépara en silence. Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine…

- Vous savez que vous êtes très différente de ce qu'on pourrait penser au premier abord ?

- Je me suis créé une carapace, qui la nuit disparaît… Alors, racontez-moi comment s'est passé votre intégration à SG1…

- Oula, pas très bien à vrai dire… Quand je suis arrivé, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient tous été réaffectés, et puis, vous le voyez, le goût de l'aventure a repris le dessus, et ils sont à nouveaux réunis…

- Et par ma faute, tout est gâché…

Il posa la main sur la sienne.

- Hé, ce n'est pas votre faute si Daniel a été enlevé. Ca aurait pu se produire n'importe quand et n'importe où…

- Vous avez peut être raison… Vous faites bien remonter la moyenne, avec toutes les fois où vous avez raison…

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment ?

- Comme vous voulez… On devrait peut être aller se coucher, j'ai l'impression que la journée de demain va être très longue…Et le voyage n'a pas du être reposant non plus…

- C'est vrai, Teal'C est un grand bavard… Quand il s'y met, on ne peut plus l'arrêter…

Elle se leva, prit les deux tasses, et les mit dans l'évier.

- Désoler, mes chéries, mais ce soir, je vous fais une infidélité… Je vous laverais demain matin…

Ils sortirent de la cuisine.

- Bon, et bien, bonne nuit, Cameron…

- Bonne nuit… Oh, et si vous vous sentez un peu trop seule avec votre livre, vous savez où me trouver…

- Serait-ce une proposition ? Attention, je pourrais la prendre au pied de la lettre…

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : Et voila votre chapitre du lundi... Bonne lecture...

**Note pour Joker73** : Une Jack O'Neill's school, bien sur qu'il aurait du succès, je serai la première inscrite...Je continue, je continue, je suis même déjà en train d'écrire la suite de la suite de la fic, alors que je n'ai pas encore finie la suite... (Je sais je suis très logique comme fille...)

**Note pour Hannange** : Contente que ma fic te plaise...La voila la suite !

**Note pour Sady** : Je tape la suite, je tape la suite, enfin, je devais le faire hier, mais je n'étais pas du tout motivée, et aujourd'hui ça à l'air bien partie la non motivation...Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontrée samedi. Gros bisous ma puce, je t'adore... (Ouah je suis tellement crevée que j'allais écrire je m'endors...mdr)

**Note pour Idrill** : Le meilleur pour la fin... D'abord, c'est moi qui accepte la proposition en première, toi tu as John... Comme le dirai ton homme : « This is a P-90. It's a compact, lightweight, incredibly sturdy ... »... Mais c'est sur que c'est la meilleure des armes...Vive les P-90 (regarde la photo) oh oui, vive les P-90 (non non je n'ai pas honte !)

Haha, va-t-il y avoir du ship... La réponse pas au prochain épisode...MDR

Et tu es méchante, je ne te dis pas toujours merde... Mais c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre à tes reviews...MDR surtout que la plupart du temps, on ne raconte que des conneries... Rhaa vive MSN, et nos délires (surtout quand il concerne deux certaines personnes, je suis sure que tu vois de qui je parle... Non ? La personne que l'on doit catapulter, et celle qui doit retourner à l'école...PTDR)

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, appartement de Soranne, disparu depuis vingt et une heures.**

Elle se leva, et décida de prendre une douche pour se détendre. Elle avait très mal dormie, son sommeil avait été peuplé de cauchemars. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, en meilleure forme. Apparemment tout le monde dormait encore. Elle se rendit dans la cuisine, pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle était à peine entrée que quelqu'un se tint dans l'embrassure de la porte.

- Bonjour...

- Cameron... Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai réveillé ?

- Non, non...

- Vous avez bien dormi ?

- Comme un gros bébé, et vous ?

- Pas vraiment, non...

- Vous vous êtes sentie seule ? Vous auriez du me rejoindre...

- Petit un, je ne me suis pas sentie seule, petit deux, je ne vous connais pas assez pour dormir avec vous, petit trois, je n'ai fait que des cauchemars, et petit quatre, je vais aller acheter des croissants et des petits pains, et faire un petit coucou à nos deux supers agents qui sont restés toute la nuit dans leur voiture... Je peux vous laisser seul quelques minutes ?

- Oui, bien sur...

- Si vous voulez, il y a des serviettes propres dans la salle de bain, vous pouvez prendre votre douche.

- Très bien, merci.

Elle enfila son manteau, prit ses clés et descendit. La boulangerie se trouvait juste à côté. Elle acheta des croissants, des petits pains, et deux cafés à emporter. Elle sortit de la boulangerie, et se dirigea de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle toqua à une vitre qui s'abaissa.

- Salut.

- Comment vous avez su qu'on était là ?

- Vous n'êtes pas très discret pour des fédéraux... La prochaine fois que vous faites une planque, évitez de prendre la voiture dans laquelle vous avez emmené le suspect quelques heures plus tôt...

- Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait du prendre ma voiture...

- Je vous ai ramené du café, et des croissants tout chauds.

- Merci.

- Vous savez que vous perdez votre temps à me surveiller ? Parce que ce n'est pas ça qui va faire que vous allez retrouver Daniel... Je vous croyais plus malin que ça...

- Comment ça ?

- Je vous rappelle qu'il a passé deux heures chez moi, hier matin. Il n'aurait pas été plus simple que je l'enferme dans mon appartement, plutôt que de le faire enlever ? Et oui, pas de témoins, pas de possible caméras de surveillance, personne ne se serait aperçu de rien avant un petit moment...

- On ne fait qu'obéir aux ordres...

- Très bien. Vous passerez mes amitiés à ce cher agent Malone. Oh, et juste pour votre information, vous voyez le tabac presse juste à côté de mon immeuble ?

- Oui ?

- C'est truffé de caméras de surveillance à l'extérieur... Vous aurez peut être quelque chose dessus qui fera avancer votre enquête. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un petit déjeuner à préparer.

Elle s'éloigna de la voiture.

- Elle est vraiment spéciale cette fille...

- Très intelligente et très observatrice. Tu crois qu'elle a quelque chose à voir avec la disparition ?

- Hier, je t'aurai sûrement dit oui, mais aujourd'hui, j'en doute... Franchement, elle aurait été dans le coup, elle nous aurait donné le tuyau sur le tabac ?

- J'avoue qu'à sa place, si j'étais mêlé à tout ça, je n'aurai rien dit. Et si je nous avais repéré, je ne serai jamais venu nous voir... Bon, on fait quoi ?

- On appelle Jack et on lui explique tout.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Disparu depuis vingt-deux heures.**

- Bien, je vois que tout le monde est levé. J'ai ramené les croissants...

- Tu es sure de n'être qu'allée chercher les croissants, parce que tu as été plutôt longue...

- Je sais, Sam... J'ai aussi discuté avec les deux agents qui sont en planque en bas depuis hier soir... Devine qui c'était ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Martin et Danny... Allez tout le monde à table.

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table.

- Alors, c'est quoi le programme ?

- Le Général m'a dit que je devais proposer à l'équipe du FBI qu'on travaille ensemble sur cette affaire...

- Mais il va falloir tout leur expliquer à propos de la confrérie et ça veut dire qu'on doit expliquer le projet porte des étoiles...

- C'est ce que je lui ai dis. Il a fait une enquête sur l'équipe, et il pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance... Le président a donné son autorisation pour qu'on leur apprenne tout ce qu'on sait, si ça peut aider Daniel...

- Tu ne crois pas que ça les mettrait en danger ?

- Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils doivent être habitués au danger, en tant qu'agents fédéraux ?

- Pas à ce genre de danger... Imaginez un peu que la Confrérie apprenne qu'ils ont été mis au courant...

- Le président a pris en compte toutes ces considérations...

- Bon, très bien...

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner. Sam et Teal'C allèrent se laver et s'habiller, tandis que Soranne faisait la vaisselle.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de vous plaire qu'on leur dise tout...

- Pas vraiment, non... Imaginez un peu leur réaction, quand on va leur dire depuis neuf ans, Daniel visite des planètes à des milliers années lumières de la Terre. La plupart sont habitées, oh et il y a les méchants Goau'ld et les méchants Oris... Et il a aussi fait son Ascension, il est devenu « pure énergie ». On pense que ceux qui l'ont enlevés veulent prendre le contrôle de la porte des étoiles, et possèdent des technologies extra-terrestres, ils peuvent donc être très dangereux... A leur place, je crois que j'éclaterai de rire, et que je penserai qu'il faudrait nous enfermer dans un centre spécialisé... En fait c'est ce que j'ai fait quand Daniel m'a parlé de ce projet la première fois...

- Vous avez pris votre décision ?

- Non, pas encore... Votre col...

- Quoi ?

- Votre col est mal mis...

Elle s'approcha de lui et réajusta son col...

- Voila, c'est pas mieux comme ça ? Dites vous pouvez me lâcher la main, et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça...

- Ne me dites pas que je vous mets mal à l'aise...

- Si, et beaucoup même...

- Allons, une fille comme vous... Vous devez être habituée à ce qu'on vous regarde comme ça...

- Et bien, détrompez-vous, ce n'est pas du tout le cas... La dernière fois qu'un homme m'a regardé de cette façon, il était en train de m'annoncer qu'il partait le lendemain. Alors, comprenez que je n'aime plus trop ça...

- Mais moi, je ne vous annonce pas que je pars...

- Vous êtes toujours aussi entreprenant avec les femmes ?

- Ca dépend des femmes...

- Dans ce cas je comprends pourquoi vous êtes encore célibataire...

- Vous faites quoi ?

- Sam… on était en train de discuter...

- A propos de quoi ?

- Pourquoi le colonel est toujours célibataire...

- Et...

- Il est trop entreprenant avec les femmes. Il va trop vite, il saute les étapes...

- Parce qu'il y a des étapes ?

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais... Ah, Teal'C, vous voila, on peut y aller ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Note pour Joker73** : Contente que ça te plaise... Soranne et Cameron en couple ? Je ne dis rien moi, je garde la surprise...

**Note pour Sady** : Pour la suite, je suis en grève cette semaine... En fait je ne suis pas vraiment motivée pour écrire, je suis découragée rien que de voir la montagne de choses que je dois écrire...

**Note pour Idrill** : Oui Soranne est calquée sur moi, et qui te dis que je veux que ça devienne chaud avec Cam ? Ben oui, elle l'oblige à prendre sa douche... Euh, pour les fédéraux, leur réactions c'est dans ce chapitre...

**Note** : Je veux plein de reviews si vous voulez la suite lundi :D

**-o°OO°o-**

Ils sortirent de l'appartement. Ils descendirent pendant que Soranne fermait à clé son appartement.

- Colonel, à votre avis, j'ai mes chances avec elle ?

- Un élément joue en votre défaveur...

- Lequel ?

- Vous passez la porte des étoiles...

Soranne prit son courrier en passant. Ils montèrent tous en voiture. Soranne profita du trajet pour éplucher son courrier.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est l'écriture de Daniel...

- Tu es sure ?

- Sam, je sais encore reconnaître son écriture...

- Vous devriez l'ouvrir...

- Il serait peut être sage d'attendre que l'on soit au bureau du FBI.

Soranne regarda Cameron et Teal'C alternativement. Elle semblait partagée entre la curiosité et la prudence. Puis elle sembla avoir pris sa décision. Elle rangea la lettre dans son sac.

- Je crois que Teal'C a raison. On ferait mieux d'attendre d'être arrivée là-bas, au moins, ils auront la preuve qu'on veut coopérer…

- Tu crois qu'ils en doutent ?

- Sam, je suis leur principale suspecte. Daniel est enlevé en bas de mon immeuble, alors qu'il sort de chez moi. Ils viennent m'interroger, et je leur parle de sécurité nationale et de recherches top secrètes. Après ils m'emmènent dans leurs locaux, et ils m'interrogent sur le fait que les dossiers soient classés top secret par l'armée, en me disant qu'ils peuvent avoir les autorisations. Et qu'est-ce que je leur réponds ? Qu'il faut l'accord du Président… Et vous allez voir, tout à l'heure vous serez aussi suspects que moi, quand ils verront que comme pour Daniel, les neuf dernières années de la vie de Sam sont classées top secrètes. J'aurais bien aimé voir leurs têtes quand ils ont appris qu'il n'existait pas de Teal'C avant 1997. A leur place, je nous aurais déjà fait passer au détecteur de mensonges, et mis en garde à vue…

Ils venaient d'arriver devant les bureaux du FBI. Ils descendirent de la voiture, suivi des deux agents qui les suivaient…

- Il ne faut pas être aussi pessimiste…

- Cameron, je ne suis pas pessimiste, je suis réaliste, là est toute la différence. Qui veut parier qu'on passe au détecteur avant ce soir ? En plus, nos chances augmentent puisqu'on va leur parler de vous savez quoi…

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis vingt-quatre heures.**

Ca faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans une salle de réunion, où il n'y avait ni micros, ni caméras. Les agents du FBI regardaient, incrédules, les quatre personnes en face d'eux en train de leur expliquer ce qu'ils faisaient de leurs journées.

- Aha, très drôle… Dites, vous avez inventé ça quand ? Hier soir ? Ou c'était prévu depuis longtemps ?

- Danny…

- Laissez agent Malone, nous…

- Agent Taylor, vous voulez peut être une preuve ?

Soranne venait d'interrompre Sam.

- Je suppose que vous avez fait une enquête sur eux.

- Oui ?

- Et je suppose que vous avez trouvé qu'il n'existe pas de Teal'C avant 1997…

- Exact, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout cela ?

- Teal'C ne vient de la Terre. Il vient d'une autre planète appelée Chulak. C'est un Jaffa. Il était au service d'Apophis, un grand maître Goau'ld, avant de se rebeller et de nous rejoindre. L'équipe SG1 a sauvé au moins 8 fois la Terre sans que personne ne le sache. Ca vous va, ou il vous faut d'autres preuves…

Jack préféra intervenir avant que les choses ne s'enveniment.

- Tout ceci n'est donc pas une blague...

Soranne voulut répondre, mais Sam la devança.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi nous l'apprendre maintenant ?

- Le président pense que nous avons plus de chances de retrouver Daniel si nous travaillons ensemble...

- Donc selon vous, ce sont des extra-terrestres qui l'ont enlevé ?

Soranne posa sa tête sur la table. Puis elle la releva brusquement, surprenant tout le monde. Elle avait l'air de se rappeler quelque chose. Elle se pencha sur son sac, et prit la lettre.

- Une lettre ?

- Ecrite de la main de Daniel, reçut ce matin dans mon courrier, et, ho surprise, pas de timbre.

Elle l'ouvrit, sortit la feuille de papier et leur tendit l'enveloppe.

- Je suis la seule à l'avoir touché. Vous pourrez peut être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle parcourut la lettre des yeux une première fois. Puis elle la relut une deuxième fois. Cameron s'était approché d'elle et lisait la lettre en même temps. Teal'C faisait de même, ainsi que Sam, qui était derrière elle et qui lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

- Qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il va bien... Il veut que je termine une traduction et que je le lui fasse transmettre pour qu'il soit libéré...

Elle se tourna vers Sam.

- Tu sais sur quoi il travaillait avant de venir ici ?

- Sur une tablette trouvée sur P7X-699. Il venait juste de commencer à la traduire.

- Et en quoi elle était intéressante ?

- Elle parlait d'un E2PZ, ou des Anciens...

- C'est quoi un E2PZ ?

C'était Samantha qui venait de poser la question. Sam lui répondit.

- Un extracteur de potentiel de point zéro. Une super source d'énergie extra-terrestre.

- Je peux voir cette lettre ?

Soranne tendit la lettre à Jack, qui la lut.

- Il vous dit qu'il se souvient très bien de la première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

- Quand il est venu me voir, on a parlé du jour où il est venu me proposer le poste. Il me soutenait que c'était notre première rencontre, alors qu'on avait déjà fait connaissance auparavant, lors d'un séminaire.

Elle appuya sa tête sur ses paumes de mains, et se frotta les yeux.

- Vous allez faire cette traduction ?

- Bien sur que oui, si ça peut l'aider. Sam tu crois que le général acceptera d'envoyer les travaux de Daniel ici ?

- Ils sont déjà ici.

Tout le monde regarda le nouvel arrivant. Sam et Cameron se mirent au garde à vous.

- Repos colonels. Soranne, heureux de te revoir enfin...


	10. Chapter 10

**Note** : Vous savez quoi, j'avais oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'était jour de postage... Heureusement que ma meilleure amie m'a rappelé qu'aujourd'hui c'était lundi, alors qu'elle n'est même pas au courant que j'écris des fics... Comme quoi les coïncidences font bien les choses...

**Note pour Joker73** : Jack ? Pas Jack ? La réponse tout de suite, en tout cas merci pour ta review...

**Note pour Sady** : La suite... Tu vas rire, mais je l'ai tapée, mais elle ne me plaisait pas, j'ai eu une autre idée, alors je viens de la recommencer, tu l'as ce soir normalement...

**Note pour Idrill** : Tu veux savoir si tu as raison, et bien lis... C'est quoi le problème de Soranne ? La réponse pas tout de suite... Et est-ce que ça va devenir chaud ? La réponse pas tout de suite non plus...lol

**Note pour Miss Sheppard **: Revieweuse professionnelle par MSN...lool Tu veux du ship ? Mais il va y en avoir... Enfin peut être pas celui que tu crois, mais bon... Cameron, un homme tout court...MDR La délicatesse, est-ce qu'au moins ils connaissent ce mot les hommes ? Pour le Cam vs Daniel, faut pas trop y compter, faut même pas du tout compter dessus... Mais... En fait c'est double « mais »... Pour le nouvel arrivant, tu vas le savoir tout de suite... Tu aurais pu faire mieux quand même pour la review... MDR, je plaisante bien sur, la preuve, la voila la suite...

**-o°OO°o-**

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Jack.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Il avait un carton dans les mains.

- J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. Attention, il y a des choses fragiles...

L'agent Malone se leva.

- Je suis Jack Malone, enchanté.

- Général Jack O'Neill.

- Laissez moi vous présenter mon équipe. Les Agents spéciaux Samantha Spade, Vivian Johnson, Martin Fitzgerald, et Danny Taylor.

- Carter ?

- Mon Général ?

- Ils sont au courant ?

- Oui mon Général.

- De tout ?

- De ce que j'ai été autorisé à révéler, mon Général.

Soranne avait ouvert le carton.

- Jack ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as oublié les livres de Daniel.

- Et ?

- Et comment je fais la traduction sans ses bouquins ?

- Ils peuvent être là très rapidement. J'ai un ami qui fait livraison express aujourd'hui.

- Oh, et bien tu remercieras ton ami de ma part. Est-ce que vous avez un endroit calme où je puisse travailler en paix ?

- Vous pouvez rester ici… Je vais faire analyser la lettre et l'enveloppe pour savoir si on a des empreintes. Sam, Vivian, vous en apprenez le plus possible sur ceux qui pourraient avoir fait ça. Martin tu vas au tabac pour les caméras de surveillance. Danny, tu restes ici avec mademoiselle.

- Hum, surveillance rapprochée pour moi…

Tout le monde sortit de la pièce, sauf Danny et Soranne. Cette dernière vida le carton sur la table.

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé de sortir d'ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca fait environ trois ans que je n'ai pas fait ça, et en plus, je m'attendais à une plus petite tablette, pas à ça…

Au moment où elle finissait sa phrase, des livres apparut sur la table dans une lumière blanche. L'agent du FBI fut plus que surpris par ça.

- Ouah, c'était quoi ?

- Un rayon transporteur asgard.

- Asgard ?

- Oui, ce sont des alliés qui possèdent une technologie beaucoup plus avancée que la notre. Vous avez entendu parler des petits hommes verts ?

- Comme tout le monde.

- Ben ce sont eux, sauf qu'en réalité, ils sont gris…

- Oh… Et vous en rencontrez souvent des petits hommes gris ?

- Pas vraiment, non, dans notre galaxie, les peuples sont très proches de nous physiquement, ce qui est logique, étant donné que nous avons les mêmes ancêtres. Mais les Asgards ne viennent pas de cette galaxie.

- Parce qu'on peut aussi voyager vers des autres galaxies ?

- Oui, mais ça requiert énormément de puissance, c'est pour ça que nous cherchons, enfin qu'ils cherchent des E2PZ, pour pouvoir rallier la galaxie de Pégase.

- Il y a quoi là bas ?

- La Cité des Anciens.

- Des Anciens ?

- Un peuple très évolué technologiquement, qui a inventé la Porte des Etoiles, et qui a aujourd'hui disparut… Oh, et accessoirement, ce nos ancêtres… Tient vous me croyez maintenant ?

- J'avoue que si vous mentez, c'est un sacré mensonge vraiment bien monté…

Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda la tablette par-dessus son épaule.

- Vous savez lire ça ?

- C'est du Goau'ld… Le problème c'est que c'est un dialecte que je n'ai que très rarement rencontré, en fait deux fois je l'ai vu, et Daniel n'est pas quelqu'un de très organisé, alors je vais drôlement m'amuser avec ses notes…

Il la regarda, perplexe.

- Je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscret, mais…

- Oui ?

Elle fit pivoter sa chaise et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Vous avez l'air passionnée par tout ça… Pourquoi avoir quitter votre job ?

Son regard se voilà, mais elle ne le détourna pas.

- Agent Taylor, vous avez déjà eu le cœur brisé ?

- Non…

- Vous avez bien de la chance, croyez-moi…

Elle retourna à sa traduction.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, mais c'est gentil de le proposer…

**-o°OO°o-**

**Note pour Miss Sheppard :** Je suis pas folle pour écrire du Landry, et je suis pas prête surtout...loool


	11. Chapter 11

**Note** : Aujourd'hui je n'ai pas oublié... Je pense même qu'heureusement que cette fic est finie, parce que vive la grosse panne d'inspiration que j'ai en ce moment...

**Note pour Joker73** : Jack il a été livré expressément par Thor...

**Note pour Sady** : En ce moment, je suis plus inspirée par mes montages photos que par mes fics, alors la suite, j'essaie de l'écrire, mais dès que j'ai quelque chose, je le met à la poubelle, tellement c'est nul... Alors, j'ai décidé de faire une pause pour l'instant...

**Note pour Idrill** : Non, non, non, la surveillance rapprochée de Danny, c'est d'abord pour moi :P Moi je ne me voyais pas écrire du Landry dans cette fic... Alors c'est Jack qui venu ! Lol Aller embrasser Sam ? Mouai, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait pas qu'il se trompe, en plus elles sont toutes les deux blondes, alors... Oui, Soranne a eu le cœur brisé, par qui, ahah ça c'est pour la suite...

**Note pour Miss Sheppard **: Je t'ai dis que j'adorais ta théorie, chouchou... J'imagine SuperCameronichou en armure, avec, bien sur, la cape rouge... Il ne voudrait pas venir me sauver de l'ennui, et m'emmener moi aussi sur son cheval blanc ? soupir

**Note pour Neverland** : Contente que ça te plaise... Jack aura son rôle à jouer, comme tous les autres persos d'ailleurs...

**-o°OO°o-**

**New York, bureau du FBI, disparu depuis vingt-six heures.**

Jack entra dans le bureau, deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il se dirigea vers l'agent du FBI, et lui tendit une tasse, puis il déposa la deuxième à côté de Soranne. Elle ne releva même pas la tête.

- Merci, Jack…

- Comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

- Tu utilises toujours le même after-shave.

- Oh… Ca va, elle ne vous embête pas trop avec son bla-bla archéologique ?

- Non, elle est plutôt concentrée, et ne parle pas beaucoup….

- Soranne ? Ne pas parler beaucoup ? C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça…

- Haha, très drôle, Jack… Je réserve mon bla-bla archéologique, comme tu l'appelles, aux initiés…

- Tu me considères comme un initié ?

- Non, tu es juste l'exception qui confirme la règle.

- Ca raconte quoi ta tablette ?

Elle leva enfin la tête.

- Rien de bien extraordinaire pour l'instant. C'est une légende, enfin ça se présente comme telle. L'histoire d'un peuple qui n'a jamais été soumis aux goau'lds, grâce, je cite, « aux puissances supérieures ».

- Les asgards ?

- Je pencherai plutôt pour les Anciens…

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as déjà vu des asgards entouré d'un « halo de lumière blanche » ? Le problème, c'est que les Anciens ne sont pas censés intervenir dans notre niveau d'existence…

- Un Ancien qui aurait désobéi ?

- Possible… Il faudrait que je finisse la traduction, peut être que la fin nous éclairera un peu plus… Et vous, vous en êtes où ?

- On a peut être quelque chose, grâce aux caméras de surveillance… Et notre livreur express a dit qu'il pouvait encore rester quelques heures si nous avions besoin d'aide… Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire qu'on nous attend pour une petite « mise au point »…

- Jack…

Soranne et Danny se levèrent, et tous les trois, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bureau. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale. Tout le monde était assis autour de la table. Les trois arrivants s'installèrent.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Martin prit la parole.

- Grâce aux caméras de surveillance, on a pu identifier la voiture. C'est une voiture de location. On a vérifié, elle a été louée par un certain… Harry Maybourne.

Jack et Sam levèrent la tête à l'évocation de ce nom, et se regardèrent.

- Vous le connaissez ?

- C'est impossible que ce soit lui…

- Mon général, désolée de vous contredire, mais ça l'est. Et s'il avait pris...je ne sais pas moi...un vaisseau ?

- Mais il n'est pas idiot au point de donner son vrai nom à un loueur de voiture…

- Je suis d'accord avec O'Neill…

- Merci de votre soutient, Teal'C… Et pourquoi il aurait quitté sa chère planète ?

Cameron intervint.

- On pourrait peut être demander au général Landry d'envoyer une équipe vérifier qu'il est bien sur sa planète…

- Donc vous connaissez cet Harry Maybourne…

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il a fait parti du N.I.D., ensuite il a donné des renseignements aux Russes sur la Porte des Etoiles, et pleins d'autres choses encore…

- Il serait capable d'enlever le docteur Jackson…

- Mais pourquoi il ferait ça ? Et pourquoi à New York ? Et pourquoi il aurait utilisé son nom pour louer cette voiture ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Soranne.

- C'est vrai quoi… Il savait que vous vous apercevriez tôt ou tard de la disparition de Daniel, et que vous le rechercheriez, et qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous seriez remonté à la voiture. Il vous connaît assez pour savoir tout ça… Mais j'aimerais savoir une chose…

- Laquelle ?

Elle regarda les agents du F.B.I.

- Comment vous avez su pour l'enlèvement de Daniel ? Parce que, mine de rien, vous étiez vite sur les lieux…

- On a reçu un coup de fil anonyme…

Jack et Jack se regardèrent.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note pour Joker73** : Voila la suite avec quelques réponses à tes questions...

**Note pour Sady** : ben, la suite elle stagne au même point, et ça m'énerve de plus en plus...

**Note pour Idrill** : J'ai déjà répondu à ta review, et je ne répèterai pas ce que j'ai dit, parce que j'ai quand même dit pas mal de conneries, enfin comme d'habitude quoi...lol

**Note pour Miss Sheppard **: Hey, tu aurais du me rappeler que je devais faire ta pub, ça m'est complètement sorti de l'esprit, alors je la fait tout de suite !

**Note **: Oyez, oyez, mes chers, voici l'adresse d'un forum pour tous les créatifs, allez faire un tour, et pourquoi pas vous inscrire ! http(:)(double slash)creation(point)actifforum(point)com

** -o°OO°o-**

- Je suppose que vous avez un enregistrement… J'aimerais l'écouter. Mitchell, vous appelez le général qu'il envoie une équipe pour vérifier, Carter vous venez avec moi, Soranne tu retournes à ta traduction, et Teal'C…

- Va m'aider à traduire cette tablette… Enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, votre aide me serait plutôt utile.

- Très bien.

Jack s'adressa à ses agents.

- Sam, tu viens avec moi. Martin, Viv, vous fouillez dans le passé de ce Maybourne, voir si il n'y a pas une de ses anciennes relations dans le coin, Danny…

- Protection rapprochée ?

Jack acquiesça. Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Sam, Danny et Martin restèrent un peu à l'arrière. Sam pris la parole.

- Fais attention à ce que ta protection rapprochée ne soit pas trop proche…

- Je connais ton type maintenant. Grand, black, balaise…Tu dois bien t'amuser…

- Aha, vous êtes très drôle tous les deux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je suis un grand garçon.

Sam accéléra le pas, et en passant devant Danny lui lança :

- Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, c'est plutôt pour elle…

Danny la regarda, lui fit un sourire ironique, et entra dans la salle sur sa gauche. Quinze minutes plus tard, les deux Jack entrèrent dans la même pièce. Danny leva les yeux de son dossier et les regarda.

- Alors ?

- Je suis pratiquement sur que c'est la voix de Harry sur cette cassette. Soranne, tu as encore besoin de Teal'C ou pas ?

- Non, je pense que je pourrais m'en sortir.

- Très bien, on vous prévient dès qu'on a du nouveau.

Les trois hommes sortirent du bureau laissant Danny et Soranne seuls. Après quelques minutes de silence, Danny pris la parole.

- Dites…

Soranne ne leva pas le nez de sa traduction.

- Moui ?

- Ca vous direz que…

- Quoi ?

- Non, rien, laissez tomber…

Elle releva la tête.

- Si allez-y. Vous en avez dis trop ou pas assez…

- Qu'on boive un vers ensemble, un soir, quand tout ça sera fini ?

- Oh…Je vois… Désolée, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Je comprends…

- Non, vous ne comprenez. Ce que vous pensez est totalement faux. Vous êtes charmant, drôle, enfin je pense, mignon, les costumes vous vont plutôt bien, j'adore votre voix, et vous semblez avoir eu un passé un peu trouble, je dirai, presque l'homme parfait…

- Mais…

- Mais je ne sais pas… Tout ce qui arrive depuis deux jours, ça me dépasse un peu, je dois dire, et quand vous me connaîtrez un peu mieux, vous allez partir en courant.

- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose si je vous parlais de mon passé…

- Bon, d'accord, après tout ce n'est qu'un verre, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal… En plus, je serai avec un agent du F.B.I…

- C'est vrai…

Elle le regarda et sourit. Puis elle retourna à sa traduction.

- Au fait, vous avez dit que j'étais presque l'homme idéal…

- J'ai dit ça, moi ? Je ne me souviens plus…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me manque pour être l'homme parfait ?

- Agent Taylor…

- Danny.

- Très bien, Soranne dans ce cas… Ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous apprendre que la perfection n'est pas de ce monde…

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Cameron entra dans la pièce à ce moment là. Soranne détourna aussitôt son attention sur le nouveau venu.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez passer…

- Je suis venu voir si votre traduction avançait…

- Elle le serait si on arrêtait de venir m'interrompre toutes les cinq minutes pour savoir si ça avance. Je devrai peut être rappeler à tout le monde que je n'ai pas de supers pouvoirs et encore moins Daniel…

- Je crois que pour ce dernier point, ça ne sera pas très utile, vous ne lui ressemblez pas du tout…

- Je ne sais pas encore si je vais prendre ça comme un compliment, ou comme autre chose. Cela étant dit, moi, je n'ai pas traduit de goa'uld depuis trois ans, et ce dialecte là est un des plus rares que nous connaissions. Donc je vais mettre du _temps_, et c'est _normal_…

- Je comprends… Vous voulez de l'aide ?

- Cameron, vous savez comment vous allez m'aider ?

- Non…

- Vous allez vous retourner, franchir le pas de la porte, et la fermer derrière vous. Merci…

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit…

- Je sais, Cameron, et je vous en remercie… Allez, maintenant ouste, dehors…

Il sortit de la pièce.

- C'est pas possible…

- On en était où ?

- Au moment où je recommençais à travailler et où vous, vous continuez de me surveiller…

Elle allait se remettre à travailler lorsque les deux Jack et Sam entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Ne me demandez pas si la traduction avance, sinon je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je le ferai...

Danny sourit à la remarque de la jeune femme.

- Sinon, qu'est-ce que ça a donné cette écoute ?

- Nous sommes presque certains qu'il s'agit de notre cher Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note pour Joker73** : Et oui, je continues, je continues... Ahlala, tu vas avoir quelques réponses tout de suite...

**Note** : Allez, c'est bientôt fini, je vais encore vous embêter pendant quelques chapitres, et après vous verrez le mot « fin »...

**-o°OO°o-**

- On va concentrer nos recherches sur lui.

Soranne se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, les bras croisés. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle se retourna.

- Ca ne vous parait pas bizarre à vous ?

- Comment ça ?

- Maybourne revient sur Terre. Il enlève Daniel avec une voiture louée à son nom, et moins d'une heure après il appelle le bureau des personnes disparus pour prévenir le FBI que Daniel a été enlevé... Si j'avais enlevé Daniel, ce n'est pas le FBI que j'aurai appelé, mais le SGC... Par contre...

- Oui ?

- Si je savais que quelque chose de grave se prépare, quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir arriver, si je savais qu'on a besoin des connaissances de Daniel, et si par un malheureux concours de circonstances j'apprenais qu'il venait d'être enlevé, là j'appellerai le FBI pour être sur que l'enquête commence le plus vite possible, et après je contacterai le SGC...

- Mais Maybourne ne nous a pas contacté, c'est toi qui l'as fait...

- Il n'en a peut être pas eu ou les moyens, ou la possibilité... Je ne sais pas moi, on a peut être découvert qu'il savait des choses, et lui aussi s'est fait enlevé...

- Ce qu'elle dit tient la route, mon général...

- Il a pu tout simplement enlevé Daniel.

- Jack, tu es celui qui connaît le mieux Maybourne, si il avait enlevé Daniel il aurait appelé le FBI pour les prévenir ?

- D'accord, il n'aurait pas fait ça...

- En tout cas, ce Maybourne à l'air d'être la clé de l'histoire, on le trouve lui, on trouve le docteur Jackson...

Sam et Martin entrèrent dans la salle.

- Jack, on a du nouveau.

- Quoi ?

- On va de recevoir les résultats pour les empreintes sur la lettre et l'enveloppe.

- Et alors ?

- On a retrouvé trois jeux d'empreintes. Celles du docteur Jackson, celle de mademoiselle Oreste...

- Et le troisième jeu d'empreinte ?

- C'est la que ça devient intéressant. Elles appartiennent à un certain...

- Harry Maybourne.

Soranne s'approcha de la table, et commença à tout ranger. Tout le monde la regarda, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je range... Ca ne sert à rien que je continue cette traduction, elle ne nous apprendra rien... C'est un conte de fées, Jack... Comme Cendrillon ou Blanche-neige, mais au lieu d'avoir une princesse en détresse, c'est un peuple, et le Prince Charmant, c'est un ancien... Daniel devait le savoir, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de traduire ça...

- Quelque chose à du nous échapper... Martin, tu vas chercher l'enregistrement et la lettre. Sam, va chercher Viv, le colonel Mitchell et monsieur Teal'C.

Soranne se dirigea vers la porte.

- Il faut que je sorte prendre l'air deux minutes

- Très bien allez-y...

Elle sortit de la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Teal'C, Sam et Cameron. Elle semblait ne pas les voir. Cameron la regarda passer, puis décida de la suivre. Il dit à Teal'C et à Sam de ne pas l'attendre, puis fit demi-tour. Il monta dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

- Ca va ?

Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Elle ne réussit pas à lui répondre, elle avait la gorge nouée. Il n'insista pas, et elle le remerciait intérieurement pour ça. Ils sortirent du bâtiment. Soranne ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle releva la tête quand elle sentit une main effleurer sa joue. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne pouvait plus retenir les larmes qu'elle refoulait depuis deux jours. Il combla la distance qui les séparait et la serra doucement dans ses bras. Elle se calma petit à petit, elle avait l'impression d'être entourée d'une aura protectrice. Elle releva soudain la tête et le regarda.

- Je sais où il est...

- Quoi ?

- Je sais où est Daniel.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et lui prit la main. Elle le regarda et souria.

- Vous venez ou il faut que je vous tire ?

Pendant qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, Jack avait demandé à Sam s'il pouvait la voir en privé.

- Mon général ?

- Sam... Si je voulais te voir seul à seul, ce n'est pas pour que tu m'appelles mon général. J'en ai marre de faire semblant...

- Je sais, Jack, moi aussi, mais on en a déjà parlé, ça vaut mieux...

- Pour nos carrières... Je vais prendre ma retraite...

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime, Sam, et je ne sers plus à rien... J'ai décidé de prendre ma retraite comme ça on pourra se marier et avoir des enfants en toute liberté...

- Je suppose que je ne pourrai pas te convaincre de ne pas le faire...

- Non... Et parlons de Soranne et Cameron... On a une chance d'avoir un autre couple au SGC ?

Sam tiqua à la remarque.

- Après ce qui s'est passé avec Jonas ? Je ne suis pas sure...

- Bon, retournons là-bas, après ils vont se demander ce qu'on peut bien se raconter d'intéressant...

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion. Ils étaient à peine installés que Soranne et Cameron entrèrent dans la pièce. Tout le monde remarqua qu'ils se tenaient encore la main, en particulier Danny, qui regardait les deux mains enlacées d'un air indéfinissable.

- Je sais où est Daniel...


	14. Chapter 14

**Note pour Joker73** : Ralala oui, tu te poses plein de questions... t le pire c'est que certaines ne trouveront pas de réponses... Bonne lecture.

**Note pour Miss Sheppard** : Ralala les contes de fées, j'aimais bien quand j'étais petite, maintenant les « ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants » ça m'énerve... Oui, j'ai une fan, j'ai une fan... (Lool) Et pour la pub, on en avait parlé sur MSN, je te rappelle (oui, je sais, tu as dormi depuis, c'est ça ?)... Moi un ange et un génie ? Pour l'ange ça dépend avec qui, et pour le génie, c'est quand j'utilise mon cerveau intelligemment (ce qui arrive plus souvent chez moi que chez certaines personnes, n'est-ce pas ? MDR)

**-o°OO°o-**

- Pardon ?

- Je sais où est Daniel...

Jack, Sam et Teal'c regardèrent Cameron. Il souleva les épaules et secoua la tête pour leur dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Soranne lui tenait toujours la main, et il devait reconnaître que ce contact avec elle ne lui déplaisait pas, loin de là.

- Vous pouvez être un peu plus précise ?

Elle lâcha la main de Cameron et s'approcha de la table.

- J'aurais du y penser plus tôt...

- Soranne de quoi tu parles ?

- De la lettre... « Je me souviens très bien de la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré »...

- Tu nous as déjà expliqué ça...

- Oui, mais ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que l'hôtel dans lequel a eu lieu notre rencontre est fermé depuis un an et laissé à l'abandon...

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Il y a quelques moi je suis allée à Washington pour le travail. Je devais passé trois jours là-bas. Je me suis dit que je pourrai descendre à cet hôtel, mais quand je suis arrivée, je n'ai trouvé qu'un bâtiment fermé... Ce serait un bon endroit pour cacher quelqu'un...

- On peut toujours tenter le coup...

- Jack, tu crois que Thor peut vérifier ça pour nous ?

- On peut toujours lui demander. Si il est vraiment là-bas, on le saura tout de suite, et on pourra y être rapidement... Je vais allez lui parler tout de suite.

- Doit-on prévenir l'unité d'élite ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfère m'en charger. Je vais téléphoner au général Landry, il fera préparer nos meilleurs hommes, ils sont entraînés pour ce genre d'opération...

- L'unité d'élite aussi...

- Agent Taylor, votre unité d'élite n'a jamais eu à faire face à de la technologie extra-terrestre, nous, nous en voyons tout les jours. Je vous conseille plutôt de vous préparer si vous voulez venir.

Tout le monde se leva. Soranne retint Cameron. Elle voulait lui parler en privé. Ils attendirent que tout le monde sorte. Soranne s'appuya à la table. Cameron vint se placer devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voulais vous dire merci pour tout à l'heure.

Elle avait baissé la tête. Il plaça son pouce et son index sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. De son autre main il lui prit la sienne.

- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier...

Il essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux.

- Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote...

- Pas du tout. Vous avez plutôt l'air de quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour son ami...

Elle se détacha de la table et alla se blottir dans les bras de Cameron. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. Il l'entoura de ses bras, tout en resserrant leur étreinte. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sépara de lui.

- Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est toujours un plaisir de serrer une belle femme dans mes bras...

Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer au lieu de raconter des bêtises…

Sam entra à ce moment là. Elle avait enfilé leur tenue de mission.

- Cameron, vous devriez aller vous changer.

- C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de lui dire…

- Très bien, je crois que je vais y aller dans ce cas.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se fit interpeller par Soranne.

- Au fait, Cameron...

Il ne se retourna pas.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

Il sortit de la pièce un sourire aux lèvres. Soranne regarda Sam.

- Alors, future madame Jack O'Neill ?

- Alors quoi, future madame Cameron Mitchell ?

- Comment ça « madame Cameron Mitchell » ? Tu as pris quoi, là ?

- Allez, ne me dis pas qu'il ne te plaît pas…

- Je n'ai pas dis ça…

- Et lui non plus, tu ne le laisses pas indifférent…

- Tu crois ?

- Quand vous êtes entrés, tout à l'heure, et que tu as dis que tu savais où est Daniel, il te dévorait littéralement des yeux… Et ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à un certain Agent Fédéral, si tu veux tout savoir…

- J'avoue que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie comme ça avec un homme… En fait, la dernière fois, c'était avec…

- Jonas…

- Oui… Pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours dans des situations impossibles ?

- Parce qu'il passe la Porte ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Regarde le bon côté des choses. Si tu reviens, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui cacher ce que tu fais…

- Et les missions ?

- Hey, ça fait neuf ans que Teal'C, Daniel et moi partons en mission, et nous sommes toujours vivants… Bon, on a bien failli y rester plusieurs fois, mais on est encore là…

- Tu veux vraiment que je sorte avec lui, hein ?

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, et que tu oublies Jonas...

- Oh, mais je l'ai oublié...

- Tu es sure ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

- Alors tu vas lui laisser sa chance à notre cher colonel...

- Il devra faire ses preuves... Et tu me connais, ce n'est pas gagné d'avance...

- Mais il a déjà pris un bon départ...

- Ca aurait pu être pire, je l'avoue...

- Et tu vas faire quoi pour cet agent Taylor ?

- Je vais lui dire qu'entre nous c'est pas possible, puisque je retourne travailler au Colorado...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, toute cette histoire aura eu au moins un côté positif, je me serais rendue compte combien ça me manque de ne plus traduire de l'extraterrestre, et de visiter d'autres planètes de temps en temps...

Sam et elle se serrèrent dans les bras, quand Jack entra dans la pièce, ou plutôt apparut dans un rayon asgard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note pour Joker73** : Rolala, mais tu te poses plein de questions... Je ne sais même pas si elles ont toutes des réponses...lol

**Note pour Idrill : **Ouhou, toi de retour... Qu'a fait Jonas ? Ca tu le sauras vite... Pour Cam et Danny, qui ne rêverait pas de se faire draguer par deux gars pareil ? Bon, ben la voila la suite, bonne lecture !

**Note : **Voila, c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre... Mais je ne pourrais pas updater lundi, et oui, je pars en week-end chez ma meilleure amie (vais voir ma chérie, trop contente...), donc vous aurez le dernier chapitre jeudi prochain...Bisous tout le monde !

**-o°OO°o-**

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Elle revient...

- Ca fait deux bonnes nouvelles, Thor va nous aider, il est parti chercher l'autre équipe au SGC, et après direction Washington. Il a scanné le quartier de l'hôtel et il y a bien une activité anormale là bas... Les autres sont prêts ?

- Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver...

- Tu ne vas pas te changer, Soranne ?

- Comme si vous alliez me laisser venir avec vous sur le terrain... Je suppose que je vais devoir rester sur le vaisseau de Thor, donc autant que je reste dans mes vêtements... Quoique j'aime bien vos nouveaux uniformes noirs...

Les autres entrèrent dans la pièce à ce moment là. Soranne regarda Sam.

- Vraiment beaucoup...

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Tout le monde les regarda.

- On a raté quelque chose ?

Sam et Soranne reprirent leur sérieux du mieux qu'elles purent.

- C'est pas grave, laissez tomber...

Une lumière blanche les enveloppa et ils disparurent de la pièce.

**-o°OO°o-**

**Vaisseau de Thor, disparu depuis vingt-neuf heures.**

- Thor, toujours aussi ponctuel...

- Oui, O'Neill...

Les trois membres de SG1 et Jack s'approchèrent des soldats, qui leurs tendirent P-90 et Zat.

- On est où, là ?

Jack se retourna vers Jack.

- Oh, désolé. Vous êtes sur le vaisseau de Thor, un asgard. Comment vous l'avez appelé celui-là, de vaisseau ?

- Bienvenue sur le Teal'C...

Teal'C baissa légèrement la tête.

- C'est un honneur.

- Je suis Thor, commandant suprême de la flotte asgard.

- Alors ce n'était pas un mensonge ?

- Vous aviez encore des doutes ?

- Thor, ça ne vous dérange pas que la demoiselle reste avec vous ?

Tout en posant la question, Jack pointait Soranne du doigt.

- Elle peut rester.

- Merci Thor.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin du vaisseau. Ses bras entouraient ses genoux remontés sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières heures. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Ca a l'air d'aller mieux que tout à l'heure...

Elle leva la tête surprise.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur...

Elle sourit.

- C'est pas grave, Cameron, vous avez bien fait de me ramener, j'étais partie à des années lumière d'ici...

- Sam nous a dit que vous aviez pris votre décision...

- Oui...

- Par contre elle n'a pas voulu nous dire si vous acceptiez de revenir ou si vous refusiez...

- Vous êtes bien curieux... Ca vous intéresse tant que ça ?

- Je me demande si on va avoir un nouvel archéologue avec de nouveaux discours sur le pourquoi telle chose est intéressante, et pourquoi on n'a pas le droit moral de faire ceci ou cela...

- Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais changer d'avis, si un seul archéologue vous suffit pour tout ça...

Il la regarda effaré. Elle avait l'air très sérieuse.

- Je plaisantais, j'adore les archéologues, et...

- Du calme, moi aussi je plaisantais, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez des archéologues qui m'empêchera de revenir au SGC...

- Tant mieux... Enfin que vous reveniez au SGC, pas que vous ne teniez pas compte de ce que je dis... Enfin si c'est bien de ne pas faire attention à ce que pense les autres, mais...

- Cameron, taisez-vous, vous vous enfoncez...

- C'est bien l'impression que j'avais...

- O'Neill, je suis prêt à vous transporter.

Soranne regarda Cameron sérieusement.

- Vous ferez attention à vous ?

- Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ?

- Ca se pourrait, mais si vous le répétez à quelqu'un, je nierai tout...Et ramenez Daniel entier...

- J'ai le droit à un baiser d'encouragement ?

Elle le regarda en souriant.

- On n'est pas dans un conte de fées ici. Pas de demoiselle en détresse, mais un archéologue en détresse...

- J'aurais préféré la princesse... Quoique si l'archéologue en détresse c'est vous, ça ne me dérangerait pas...

- Oui, mais pour l'instant, l'archéologue en détresse s'appelle Daniel.

Thor téléporta tout le monde hors du vaisseau.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note : **Et voila le dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture !

**-o°OO°o-**

**Vaisseau de Thor, disparu depuis trente heures.**

Thor reçut le signal pour transporter tout le monde dans le vaisseau. Soranne bondit sur ses pieds. Elle se dirigea vers le groupe qui apparut et se jeta dans les bras de Daniel.

- Daniel... Ca va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien de cassé ?

- Tout va très bien...

- Dans ce cas, tu vas pouvoir me dire pourquoi tu m'as fais faire cette traduction de conte de fée ?

- Pour nous faire gagner du temps...

- Et la vérité Daniel, c'est quoi ?

- Bon d'accord, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu comprennes qu'on avait besoin de toi, et j'espérais que tu prendrais conscience que tout ça te manques...Alors ça a marché ?

- Je dois dire que oui...

Jack se tourna vers Thor.

- Quand on sera à New York, vous pourrez transporter les affaires de la demoiselle ?

- Mais Jack, je dois d'abord voir le propriétaire de l'appartement pour lui dire que je pars, prévenir mon travail, et on va mettre où toutes mes affaires une fois au Colorado, parce que je te signale que je n'ai pas d'appartement là-bas...

- Ce sont des faux problèmes, ça...

Elle s'approcha de Danny. Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart.

- Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir prendre ce verre avec vous... Je suis désolée, vraiment...

- Ce n'est pas grave... Dites, vous allez faire ça tous les jours maintenant ?

- Oh, non, il y a des jours où c'est beaucoup moins drôle...

- Vous pensez qu'on se reverra un jour ?

- Qui vivra verra... Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

- Bien sur que non, à votre place, j'aurais aussi accepté de retourner travailler là bas...

Elle le regarda et sourit.

- Merci.

Ils retournèrent vers les autres. Les deux Jack étaient en train de débattre pour savoir si Daniel passerait par le bureau du FBI ou pas. Il fut finalement décidé qu'ils feraient tous une halte pour leurs dépositions, et qu'ils repartiraient ensuite. Une fois dans les bureaux du FBI, Soranne emmena Cameron dans une pièce à part des autres.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elle le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'embrassa doucement.

- C'était pour quoi ?

- C'était un baiser de félicitation... Mais attention, si vous le dites à qui que ce soit...

- Tu nieras...

- Tu apprends vite...

- Avec un professeur comme toi, ce n'est pas compliqué... On fait quoi maintenant ?

- On va aller faire notre déposition...

- Je parlais de toi et moi...

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle la prit dans la sienne.

- Je ne sais pas... On en reparle tout à l'heure, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il l'embrassa et ils sortirent de la pièce.

**FIN**

**-o°OO°o-**

**Note de moi-même :** Vous avez aimé ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis.  
Alors, au programme, dans la suite, qui aura pour titre _Le Passé Pour Le Présent_ (merci Chouchou, ah, non, ici tu es Miss Sheppard, pour ce titre, et pour le raccourci l2plp !), du ship, du ship, du ship, du ship, encore du ship, et un retour, mais avec beaucoup de ship (j'étais dans ma période « je suis gentille avec mes personnages ») alors ne vous attendez pas à une grande aventure pleine de rebondissement et de SG-1 en détresse, et... d'accord je me tais


End file.
